This invention relates generally to seat for motor vehicles, and relates more specifically to a gear driven actuator for a retractable headrest of a motor vehicle seat.
Many motor vehicles, particularly sport utility vehicles and minivans, are equipped with rear seats that can be moved from a seating configuration, in which passengers can sit in the seat, to a so-called xe2x80x9cload floorxe2x80x9d configuration where the back support of the seat is folded downwardly to assume a horizontal orientation and thereby facilitate cargo stowage in the van. Typically, locking mechanisms are provided for holding the seat in the seating configuration, and the locking mechanisms can be released to permit moving the seat to the load floor configuration.
Various arrangements have been proposed for retracting a headrest of the seat in order to provide the seat with a more compact profile when folded. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,940 shows several embodiments of a seat having an adjusting mechanism for adjusting the height of a headrest according to the pivoting of a seatback relative to a seat cushion.
The present invention is a motor vehicle seat frame assembly having a headrest movable between an extended position and a retracted position. The frame assembly comprises a seatback frame operatively engaged with the headrest, the seatback frame being pivotable from a use position to a lowered position. A sun gear is fixed against rotation relative to the motor vehicle, and a planet gear is attached to the seatback frame and rotatably engaged with the sun gear. The planet gear is operatively engaged with the headrest to extend and to retract the headrest as the planet gear rotates about the sun gear.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly of the type described above which could be moved to a seating configuration and to a load floor configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly of the type described above that presents a retractable headrest.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly of the type described above that facilitates the storage of relatively compact rear seats of the motor vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly of the type described above which is easy to use and cost-effective.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.